The present invention relates generally to medical equipment transfer systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a transfer system for reliably, safely and securely transferring life support apparatus between various support platforms when transporting critically ill patients.
In the daily care of critically ill patients, a great diversity of medical equipment, including infusion management equipment and supplies, pressure transducers, physiological monitors and other equipment is employed. Such equipment typically is set up at the patient's bedside where it is supported by various stands, racks or hangers. For example, the equipment may be supported by 5-star floor stands, attached to headwalls, suspended from booms that are affixed to the ceiling, floor or wall mounted columns, or on other stationary or mobile platforms.
The difficulty arises when, at times, these patients must be transported from their rooms for administering of various hospital services such as surgery, imaging, radiology or special procedures. Similarly, these patients may need to be transported to other specialized facilities. Such transports are often necessary under emergency conditions while patients are distressed and frail, requiring that such transports be competed rapidly and with minimal disruption of therapy, life support and monitoring.
In the known methods for moving patients in tandem with their support equipment, the caregivers in addition to moving the patient bed must also wheel several intravenous-fluid stands next to or behind a bed, or pile the equipment onto the mattress next to the patient. These techniques typically prove hazardous because the IV stands may fall and tear out patient connections. Such patient transports are also inefficient and costly because much staff time is required to prepare a patient for transport and many caregivers are needed for moving the equipment in tandem with the bed along corridors, into elevators and through doors.
In an attempt to overcome these shortcomings, several approaches for safer, more efficient and faster transport of patients and life support equipment have been provided in the prior art for the consolidation of life support equipment in a single equipment support structure, wherein the equipment support structure is moved from a support within the room to a mobile support platform such as a patient bed. One known method involves vertically lifting an equipment support structure out of a docking cradle of a headwall or other structure by utilizing the elevating mechanism of the hospital bed and, after transport, depositing the equipment support structure in a stationary docking cradle, again relying on the height adjustment mechanism of the bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,592 (Sims) teaches use of the hospital bed as a lifting mechanism but fails to provide a safety system to lock the support structure to either the mobile or stationary platform. Further the support equipment cannot be placed on the bed in an optimal position for patient care during transport. Also, conditions on the ground are such that it is difficult to align mobile and stationary platforms for seamless transfers. A further problem in this system is that the system components are not standardized and are therefore costly, and components generally do not conform to effective infection control requirements.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 7,065,812 (Newkirk) also fails to provide a safety system to prevent accidental dislodging of the equipment support structure from engagement to stationary or mobile platforms. Arms and docking mechanisms are not standardized and therefore are costly to manufacture, and the support equipment cannot be moved into an optimal location for effective patient care during transport, nor do components generally conform to effective infection control requirements.
US Published Application No. 2006/0242763 (Graham) fails to provide a safety system to prevent accidental dislodging of the equipment support structure from engagement to stationary or mobile platforms. Additionally, the docking elements are arranged vertically above each other in co-axial relationship, which restricts optimal positioning during transport, fails to provide effective articulation between equipment support structure and patient bed, and therefore does not allow optimal in-transport equipment positioning.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,527,125 and 5,306,109 (Kreuzer) provide a safety system to prevent accidental dislodging of the equipment support structure from engagement to stationary or mobile platforms but positions the engagement cones in side-by-side, co-planar relationship which does not permit placement of support equipment vis-a-vis the patient for optimal care during transport. The approach is complex and costly as there is no standardization of crucial docking components, and the safety system relies on a complex and costly sliding mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,661,641 (Wong) teaches a safety system to prevent accidental dislodging of the equipment support structure from engagement to stationary or mobile platforms but also arranges the docking elements vertically above each other in co-axial relationship which restricts optimal positioning during transport, fails to provide effective articulation between equipment support structure and patient bed and therefore does not allow optimal in-transport equipment positioning. The safety system and the requirement for a mobile base make this approach complex and costly to implement.
Other approaches as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,314,200 and 4,511,158 utilize transfer and docking by connecting to mobile and stationary platforms using a horizontal docking movement rather than a vertical one. These approaches are overly sensitive to misalignment in height and axial orientation of the components to be docked.
In view of the shortcomings of known medical equipment transfer systems, the present invention provides a novel transfer apparatus for transferring said life support equipment between different platforms such as a stationary wall or ceiling support structure and a mobile support platform such as a patient bed. There is therefore a need for a system for transferring patient support equipment from stationary to mobile platforms that is of low mechanical complexity, and that utilizes fewer, standardized, simpler components to permit low-cost manufacturing and reduced service and warranty costs by minimizing field maintenance and extending the mean time between failures. There is also a need for a patient transfer and transport system that assures the life support equipment is securely locked to either the stationary or mobile platform so that it cannot be accidentally removed or dislodged, yet allows seamless transfer of the life support equipment between stationary and mobile platforms that automatically engages the security lock during transfer by utilizing a vertical lift mechanism such as a typical, motorized patient bed. There is a further need for a patient transfer and transport system that minimizes in-service training of caregivers, by making transfer from stationary to mobile platforms intuitive, minimizing training of transport staff by eliminating or automating critical steps in the procedure, and relying less on memory or alertness of personnel. There is still a further need for a patient transfer and transport system that minimizes crevices, exposed fasteners and upward-facing cavities to facilitate effective cleaning and infection control. There is yet a further need for a patient transfer and transport system that is relatively insensitive to the misalignment of equipment typically encountered in hospitals during transfers between stationary and mobile platforms. There is also a need for a patient transfer and transport system that permits nursing staff to position and re-position the support equipment relative to the patient that allows ready access to the patient and facilitates easy monitoring and control of life-support equipment during transport, minimizes the total footprint of the bed and associated equipment, and minimizes the risk of dislodging fluid lines, cables and leads between equipment and patient during transfer between stationary and mobile platforms. Finally, there is a need for a patient transfer and transport system that is articulated to allow caregivers full freedom in repositioning the patient support equipment around the patient's head and allows the articulations to be locked in place during transport.